The Stories Of Old
by RadientWings
Summary: Set in The Lines That Lie Between verse/AU. A series of one-shots. As the years pass, the Originals learn more about their Forbes servants and Forbes family learn more about their masters. They also find out how much they all need each other. Moments in TLTLB that you have yet to see. Klaroline. Rebekah/OC. AU.
1. Caroline

**Before I begin, this story is a series of one-shots set in my AU Klaroline story The Lines That Lie Between. It set between the nine-year break between the last chapter and the epilogue of that story. So, for those of you who have not read TLTLB, I'm afraid this will get **_**really**_** confusing :(**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say, I woke up this morning and I checked my inbox and I had literally 105 emails from so I decided I couldn't have nothing for all you wonderful people. Unfortunately it does take me a while to write a chapter for my story, but, oneshots take me less time.**

**Each one-shot will center around one of the characters of the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD :(**

Part I

Caroline

_London, England 1550_

She had only been a vampire for a short while and, Caroline realized, it was even harder than she expected. There was the constant hunger burning in her throat that could only be quenched for short amounts of time. There was the feelings that went from up to down to back up again. And there was the sun, which now cursed her to the dark.

The first time she had walked into the sunlight had been a nasty surprise, to be sure. At the time, it did not occur to her that all the vampires she had met knew the secret of the sun and she forgotten that its light would burn her dead skin. It hurt more than she could bare, and not just physically, and she cried out louder than she had in a long time; she was unused to such agony.

It was only when Klaus had pulled her into the shade that she realized what was wrong. He had been quick to offer his wrist to her, helping speed up the healing process. And so Caroline had been stuck in her chambers for near two days now, her only light coming from the candle burning at her bedside and constantly thinking of the sun. She had never known what a luxury it was until it was taken from her.

The sudden opening of her door startled Caroline out of her melancholy thoughts and she used her new speed to press herself in the corner when the light came through it. As soon as it opened, it closed itself just as quick, Klaus using his own superior speed to make it as painless for her as possible.

"I apologize, love, it was not to be avoided." Klaus said once the door was shut tight. Caroline simply nodded in return and fell on her bed in exhaustion. She did not regret her decision to drink the blood but it was wearying her. She sat up as Klaus joined her, glad for his presence.

As he settled beside her Klaus turned to face her, staring at her with those mesmerizing blue eyes and she immediately forgot her own pain, even if only for a moment. He smiled at her then, that special smile that was only for her and his loved ones and she could feel her own lips turning with his. He raised his hand to gently touch her cheek, pushing some of her unruly hair behind her ear and, instead of taking his hand away like she expected him to; he kept it there, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"I had hoped that this change would not cause you some much pain, sweetheart." Caroline did not reply with words, she only turned her head a little to press a sweet kiss to his palm. When she returned her eyes to his, they both froze for the slightest moment.

Caroline wasn't quite sure who moved first but suddenly she was in his lap, kissing him with all her renewed passion. His hand had moved from her cheek and into her hair, mussing it even more, his other holding her close to him. Caroline's own hands were trapped against his chest. Too soon for her tastes, Klaus pulled back and she found herself pouting at the loss of his lips on hers.

"Forgive me, love." He chuckled, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip as he smirked at her. "I realized that if I did not stop, I would not be able to give you your gift for a while yet." Caroline immediately blushed at the meaning under his words, before she forced herself sit back a little, creating at least a small amount of space between them. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending upon how it was looked at, it did nothing for the tension.

Klaus fumbled around in the pocket of his doublet for a slight moment, before handing her a small velvet bag. He wrapped her fingers around it and placed a kiss to the back of her hand, glancing up at her through his lashes. Caroline was instantly brought back to the day the met, and how he had kissed her so similarly.

"This will prevent the sun from harming you." He stated, his tone somewhat prideful.

"I will be able to day-walk?" Caroline gaped at him, the hope and happiness already bubbling in her chest as she opened her fingers to empty the contents of the velvet bag in her hands. She was soon holding a thin silver ring with a blue stone set on top. She looked up at Klaus questioningly.

"A witches spell and a lapis lazuli ring." He explained, before grabbing it and slipping it on her index finger. Caroline, still processing the fact that she would be able to go in the sun, simply raised her hand to stare at her ring, her eyes wide. Klaus chuckled at her amazement. "Let's try it out." He whispered in her ear, causing an unexpected shiver to run down Caroline's spine.

Those words should have acted as a warning, but Klaus' suddenly grabbing her more securely and lifting her in his arms as he stood still took her by surprise and she yelped rather ungraciously.

And then they were running. Or, rather, Klaus and Caroline was holding on for dear life. It didn't even occur to her that they had run through sunlight and _nothing hurt_. Just as suddenly as the impromptu run began it stopped and Caroline found herself standing by a window in the library. Immediately, she ducked behind the curtain, survival instinct kicking in, even though it was unnecessary.

"Love." Klaus said, his voice colored in amusement. "It will be alright." She met his eyes for a second, and with that slight encouragement, she took a deep breath to calm herself and stepped into the light, eyes closed tight, waiting for the burn.

And when none came, she let out a joyous whoop of laughter, practically jumping in excitement. She ran straight into Klaus' arms and, as if he was reading her thoughts, he lifted her off her feet as she continued to giggle. When she was finally set back on her feet, she smiled up at him, noticing his own dimpled smile that he sent at her.

"Thank you." She stated, her tone full of adoration. She stood on her tiptoes and leant to place a kiss on his jaw. Only, Klaus, seeing this, turned his head to capture his lips. Caroline only giggled again and continued in their little liplock.

This time it was she who pulled away, only to drag him outside into the sun with her. They continue their little _activity_ later.

They had an eternity, after all, and, now, Caroline had the sun.

**I realize this is more set **_**in**_** the last chapter, but I felt it needed writing. Next up; Robb and, after that, Richard and then the Originals!**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think ;)**

**RW**


	2. Robb

**Thank you to shadowfaxangel, elijahlover, BlueJean452, LorenaLaufey, Bell16, Sci-fi Christian, StefanxKlaus14, chillwithJyl, nicaha23, deceptivedecadence, Garota, ILoveYou1978, angel1725, SweetyK, PsychVamp, and DawnWalnut for reviewing. And, of course, thanks to you subscribers ;)**

**Just to clarify, this is entire story is set BEFORE the epilogue of TLTLB, which is where Robb dies. It is set in the nine-year break between the last chapter and the epilogue, so, here, everyone is still alive. The same is not true for The Silence Not Seen, however, as it is set AFTER.**

**I hope that's cleared up any confusion :) **

**This is based of 3x03, I just felt the need to add this in the AU because it was such an important part in Caroline's storyline and development.**

**Disclaimer: No TVD for me… darn...**

Part II

Robb 

_London, England 1556_

It had been six years since Robb last returned home, six long years since he had seen his parents and his youngest sister, Laura. The last time he had returned to London proper was when he needed to fetch Caroline for her beginnings as a Forbes servant and now Robb was finally done with his own service.

He was going home. At least for a little while, until he could stand on his own feet, find good work. He had money, to be sure, and no small amount of it. However, it was still not enough to begin a new life.

Now he stood facing the door, the gateway to his new, or well, _old _life. He just had to face it head on and grow accustomed to it, as all the Forbes' must. Besides, he had his family, did he not? It was not as if he was completely abandoned.

Taking a deep breath, he took the brass knocker in his palm and hit the door three times in rapid succession. When the door opened to reveal his youngest sister staring at him with a big smile, Robb thought perhaps this change would not be so very bad.

* * *

Robb sighed in relief as he returned to his childhood bedroom. The conversation with his parents had been tiring and difficult, nothing like the easy talks the eldest Forbes child remembered having as a boy. Oh, it had started off quite normally, with talk of the last six years spent apart, the usual formalities quickly dealt away with as they delved into deeper, more personal topics. That is, until he mentioned something that shocked and somewhat angered both Lucile and Edmund Forbes. Alas, this occurrence was not entirely his fault. After all, it had been Caroline's decision to neglect telling her parents of her turning into vampire.

And now that harrowing task had fallen to her older brother.

If only Robb had known Caroline hadn't told his parents, then he would not have said anything either. But, he had assumed she had already told them, after all, family meant everything to the Forbes'. Robb knew his sister probably had good reason for not telling the rest of their kin, mayhap she had been scared, worried of their reaction… But couldn't she have told _him _of her decision so _he_ could have avoided this situation?

He couldn't help the resentment bubbling in his stomach. He wasn't angry, per se, just annoyed. And worried.

The reaction of their parents wasn't exactly promising.

"_Our daughter? An abomination?" _Robb shuddered at his father's words. They were cruel, unnecessary but the man was long set in his ways.

"_My poor girl. I always knew the Lord Niklaus would not be a good master to her." _Even his mother's words had been harsher that he had ever heard them. At least they were not directed towards Caroline, however…

The worry stayed with him throughout the night.

* * *

A week after his arrival, Robb awoke to the instinctive feeling that something was wrong. Terribly, utterly wrong. The last time he had felt such a way was almost exactly five years ago. The day the London estate was attacked and his little sister had died. He was quick to stand from his bed, pulling on his clothes in a rush before heading downstairs, his feelings of worry and alarm rising.

Glancing around the parlor, he noticed no one was there and quickly turned to go to the office room. Again, no one. His heart beat faster.

When he entered the eating room, he froze in place, his panic leaving him for a moment and turning into sweet relief. There sat his mother and Laura, eating their morning meal. _Thank the Lord…_

"Robb! You're finally up, brother." Came little Laura's greeting as she smiled at him brightly. He took a deep breath to calm himself, reassured that neither family member was in immediate danger. _Perhaps it was a falsehood_…

And then he noticed.

"Mother, where is Father?"

* * *

Caroline felt the burn, the deep, horrifying burn, her skin blistering. She couldn't feel anything but the pain, and she could smell her charred flesh, the odor poisoning her nose. She screamed loudly, her voice hoarse and full of uncovered agony. She cared not of appearing strong; she just wanted the pain, the _burning _gone.

And that same pain only hurt more in the realization that it was her father who was torturing her so. Somewhere deep in her mind, Caroline understood that her father thought that he was helping her to learn control. But no immortal could deny the vampire in themselves, it was defying one's nature. Yet her father could not see, or _would _not see. He only saw his daughter turned into the monster he feared, hated and respected in equal measure for the entirety of his life… and he thought that his methods would save her, the abomination.

"Please stop! Please stop…" Her cry was desperate as tears of pain filled her crystal blue eyes, making them shine with grief and sorrow. "Please." She sobbed.

And then there was no more sunlight, no more burn and no more agony. She let out a sob of relief, even after noticing the fact that her wounds were not healing as they should have been. It occurred to her that she was starving. She would not be able to go on much longer in this condition.

"Please, Father." She whispered, looking down at the ground as he stood beside her in the old dungeon. It had been part of an old Mikaelson estate that had been abandoned sometime ago, only very few members of the Forbes family still remembered its location and the torture chambers situated beneath the ground level. "Please," Caroline continued. "I don't hurt anyone, I swear it."

There was no response from her father as he stared down at her in pity and, surprisingly, hurt. _How could he be the one to hurt? _

"I have learned control." She tried again, hoping her voice sounded convincing. She was telling the truth, she had learned control, but it had taken time and one too many mistakes.

"If you had done so, this would not be happening, child." Father said, holding out the tantalizingly goblet filled with blood. Caroline could not help the fangs that slipped passed her lips in reaction. Suddenly, the goblet was pulled away.

"Forgive me." She whispered. "Forgive me." Her father bent down in front of her, at eyelevel now.

"I am helping you, daughter. You will become stronger for this. In time, you will begin to associate vampirism with pain and cringe at the sight of human blood." His sincerity was almost wounding. _Oh, Papa, don't you see? You are dreaming a fool's dream._

"It will never work, Father. I am sorry." She stated, looking at him with sorrowful eyes, knowing that he would not take her word for it. "I won't be changed, I _cannot._"

He stared at her for a second, before narrowing his eyes in determination. "You _will_. It will work."

"No." Caroline said, watching as her father approached the ominous lever that would open the shutters to the deathly, burning sun. "No. No, no, no, no… No!"

Caroline screamed as the light hit her once more.

* * *

Robb rode faster than he had ever before, the carriage behind the horse nearly breaking at the rough and bumpy road. After he had his asked his mother that fateful question, they had both come to the same horrible conclusion.

But they would do something about it.

Robb's father may have been their kin, but so was Caroline, vampire or not.

_Hold on, Care._

* * *

"When your brother told me of what had happened to you, I had never felt such pain in my life." Caroline looked to her feet at her father's words, sniffling. The sun had finally gone down, she knew, but they were far from over.

"Please, Father. I need not be corrected, there is nothing to correct. I am still the same Caroline as I ever was, if a little stronger…" She said, her voice quiet, breaking. _Klaus, where are you? _She had never more regretted getting into an argument with her partner and running off to cool down for a few days.

"I have taught you to strive for perfection, and now you must do the same as you always have." He held out the goblet again. Caroline tried, she really did, she tried to keep the vampirism in but… it couldn't be done and soon enough there was blood rushing to her eyes. Her father sighed sadly, radiating disappointment. He stood, brushing her hair from her face, before turning away.

"We will continue on the morrow." The elder Forbes stated, face and voice revealing nothing as he pushed the great iron door open and left.

_I don't want to be here anymore…._

_Please…_

* * *

Robb sprinted down the stairs, his mother surprisingly close behind him for a women of her age, they both held their crossbows close to their chests. It was ironic, if one thought about it. The crossbows had been made for the purpose of killing vampires, not saving one. And yet, this wasn't really just any vampire, now was it?

No, this was Caroline Forbes.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, Robb found his father staring back up at him in surprise and caution. Robb glared back, too angry to give a damn of what the older man's opinion was of his only son. As his mother joined him on the steps, Robb held up his crossbow and aimed straight for the man that fathered him.

"Move." He snarled.

"Son. Put it down, this is none of your concern." Edmund replied, looking at him steadily.

"Or course it is of his concern, husband." Lucile interrupted before her son did anything without thinking it through. "Caroline is his _sister, our_ daughter." She said, her voice filled with barely-concealed disgust towards her spouse.

"You must let me do this… I am doing this out of love for _our daughter,_ not for fear of a monster." Her husband almost pleaded, hands held out in a placating gesture. Lucile's eyes turned cold, not even considering the possibilities behind the words of her spouse.

"Robb." She stated, indicating he should go in. Robb did not hesitate, going straight for the iron door and pushing his father away in the process. He tried the door but immediately noticed it was locked. He turned to the man beside him with a heated glare, holding out his hand expectantly. "Give him the keys, Edmund." Robb's mother commanded.

As soon as they were placed in his hand, Robb unlocked the door and headed inside the dungeon room. What met his sight made him inherently sad and he felt the grief in his heart. Caroline sat weakly, shackled to an iron chair at both her hands and feet. There were viscous burns all over her upper back and her head hung low.

He approached quickly and the second he touched her, her head whipped up in wide-eyed panic and fear. Then her blue eyes seemed to recognize his and she let out an unintelligible sob. "Robb…" She whispered.

"I'm here, Care. All will be all right now, little sister." He told her, trying to give her some measure of comfort as he unlocked her shackles one-by-one. When he went to take her from her chair, she stopped him with a motion.

"My ring." She whispered, pointing to the silver thing on the ground. Robb immediately grabbed and slipped it on her finger. When he picked her up from her chair, he was aware there no way to avoid touching the massive burns and his heart tightened at her whimpers of pain.

He walked her out of the dungeon, holding her as gently as he possibly could. He passed by his parents without a thought, too concerned over his sister as he was. They were quiet for a while until Caroline began gasping.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't want to be this." She shuddered as she let it all out, her voice breaking and hiccupping.

"Sh… It is not your fault, Care. If anyone should be sorry, it is I. I told Father of your turning, I am sorry." Robb said, looking down at her with sad eyes. He was relieved to see they were close approaching the carriage. Maybe she could find a less painful position in there. He was startled out of his thoughts by a gentle hand on his cheek. He glanced back down, meeting Caroline's gaze with his own.

"No your fault." She whispered, adamantly. Seeing he still didn't believe her, she continued. "Not your fault." She repeated.

Robb nodded and placed her gently in the carriage.

* * *

When Caroline had returned to her estate, newly healed and exhausted from the traumatic events, she didn't even remember what she and Klaus had fought about in the first place and headed straight into his arms. Klaus hadn't questioned it and instead held her tightly to him, sensing she had had a hard time.

Of course, when he noticed her state, he couldn't help the growling and questioning. Caroline only told him the bare basics, and had managed to convince him _not _to go on a killing rampage. She could not hate her father, no matter what he had done.

She didn't downplay how Robb had saved her though.

She would never downplay that, nor would she ever forget.

_Thank you, brother._

**Now to go work on The Scare Not Seen… Sorry for the late updates everyone, was on a school trip last week.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**RW**

**(P.S. Expect ch. 2 of The Scars Not Seen within the next few days!)**


	3. Richard

**Thank you to PsychVamp, shadowfaxangel, Delena and Klaroline Forever, xx-MissM-xx, StefanxKlaus14, Sci-fi Christian, chillwithJyl, BlueJean452, ILoveYou1978, and Element Siren for reviewing!**

**Ok, so this particular shot is more based around Rebekah and Richard, so there will be only a little klaroline… just to forewarn you…**

**Disclaimer: TVD does not belong to me.**

Part III

Richard

_London, England 1551 _

"Uncle, I do not really wish to leave this place…" The blonde vampire next to him stated, looking wistfully at their home for the past year. The London estate may not have been a usual house, or even really theirs, but it had been home, even if only for a short time.

"I know, sunshine." Richard replied, laying a strong hand upon one narrow shoulder, causing his niece to look at him with wide, sad eyes. The next thing he knew, she had practically used her superior speed and jumped to embrace him. Once over the shock, Richard wrapped his own arms around the girl, knowing she needed just a little comfort. Caroline may have been an oddly strong and fierce female, but every person sometimes needed a listening ear or a shoulder to lean on. This role often fell to the twenty-nine-year-old Richard Forbes. Ever since he was young, Richard had an almost preternatural ability of knowing people and what they needed. It was something that had come to him as a sort of blessing, one he frequently used.

"I will miss you, Uncle." Caroline whispered. Richard rubbed a soothing hand in circles on her back.

"I will see you soon, in the meantime, the Lord Niklaus will care for you; not that you are in need of it, of course." He pulled back, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, giving her a rare smile. He knew he'd miss his niece, just as she would him. Sometimes he felt like a father to her, or a brother, and, indeed, a friend. So, yes, he tried his best to comfort her, knowing she had been more of a family to him than his own siblings, her and her brother both.

But this would be the last time in a while that they would see each other. The Mikaelson siblings had decided to sell the London estate, knowing that Mikael was aware of its whereabouts. It was no longer safe in that old, beautiful mansion. And so he and his family were parting ways, at least for a while. Robb, following Lord Kol, had already departed with a firm handshake from his uncle and a long embrace from his sister, and now it would be Caroline's turn to go.

"Take care of yourself, sunshine. It matters not that you are a vampire; you are still yourself. Remember that." Richard said, hoping that his words would come of some help to her. Caroline nodded, before quickly pecking his cheek and stepping back further into the courtyard.

"Goodbye, Uncle." She said, before nodding at Lady Rebekah, who was standing on the porch, waiting after she had said her farewells to her own kin.

"I will you soon enough, sweet one." Richard said, watching as she ran to Lord Klaus. Klaus smiled down at her, wrapping a secure arm around her waist, causing Caroline to lean into his embrace, looking relieved. It was in that moment when Richard saw Caroline with Klaus that he knew she would be alright; she was not alone, after all. The lord helped his niece into the horse-drawn carriage, even grander than the one she had arrived in. As they pulled out, heading towards the black gate at the end of the pebbled road, Caroline turned and waved at him. Richard smiled slightly and raised a hand in return.

Only when they were finally out of sight did he turn around and head back to the mansion, sighing; it was his last night here. He noticed that Lady Rebekah had already seemingly entered the house and though part of him was glad that he need not face her now, when he could not offer anything but sadness, a part of him was also disappointed…

He stepped in the near empty mansion with trepidation, glancing around the echoing rooms. It had only taken a few days for the servants to pack everything away that could be packed or to throw white sheets on what could not be moved. Richard had seen it happen before; it was not the first time he and Lady Rebekah had relocated. However, this time was different. So much had changed, he no longer knew of his role in life.

When the sight of the white sheets began to depress him, Richard headed for the one place he knew would be unchanged; the grounds. As he stepped out into the cold air, Richard noticed the pink sky as it began to darken. Glancing out at the grounds, something immediately caught his eye; a halo of blonde hair. Without his permission, his feet began to carry him to her.

When he stood by her side, he used his special gift to know that right now she only needed silent company. So that is what he became for her, his Lady Rebekah. Richard was unsure how long they stood on that spot, out in the meadow. He was vaguely aware of the moon bathing them in an unearthly white light. The sky was clear, a rare happening here, and the stars twinkled down at them.

Then Rebekah turned to him, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. Immediately, Richard met her gaze, a silent prompt.

"How could he have been so cruel?" Without speaking his name, Richard knew to him his Lady was referring to; Mikael, her father.

"I am afraid I have naught an answer for that, m'lady." Richard said in all honesty. He knew Rebekah rarely got the truth from the people around her, so the Forbes man had made it his goal to never lie to her. Of couse, he still felt as if he lied to her, hiding away his innermost feelings. Sometimes though, sometimes they came out, in little fragments.

They both turned away from each other, instead looking to the sky once more. Richard was surprised when a hand suddenly slipped into his own. Said hand gently squeezed, for they both knew if she gripped it any harder it would snap. He replied with his own squeeze, enclosing his fingers around hers.

Richard glanced back down to Rebekah, finding her staring back at him with those old and yet young eyes of hers.

Richard knew what people needed. Always had and always will. Only, this time, he found himself mildly surprised when what she needed was what _he_ needed as well.

So, he could not be blamed for what he did next.

Raising his other hand, he trailed his fingertips down her cheek, admiring the softness that was Lady Rebekah. Still holding her gaze, giving her a chance to protest or pull away, if she so wished, he leaned in. When she didn't move away, Richard felt a sudden surge of happiness.

And then their lips met for the first time. It was a gentle kiss, sweet, for Richard knew that that was she needed. Rebekah was to used to the harshness of life, so he tried his best wipe a little of her worry away. When he finally pulled back, her hands had worked his way around his neck. They were still pressed close together.

And then their lips pressed together for the second and what seemed like final time. This kiss was one of desperation, of the need to feel something other than pain. The kiss deepened, and Richard wrapped his arm tightly around his waist, somehow knowing this would not last.

Later, Richard and Rebekah would pretend this evening had never happened. They would go back to their tentative friendship, taking the safe route, for Richard knew that that was what Rebekah needed. She was not ready to let go of her armor and he would not make her.

He only wished that that was what he needed as well.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Next up: Rebekah ;)**

**In regards to last chapter, a few noticed the fact that Klaus did not come to Caroline's rescue; this is simply because upon her turning, the bond between them broke as that spell only works between a vampire and a human, which is mentioned in TLTLB. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


	4. Rebekah

**Thank you to shadowfaxangel, chillwithJyl, Sci-fi Christian, StefanxKlaus14, BlueJean542, PsychVamp, xx-MissM-xx, and SweetyK for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

Part IV

Rebekah

_Rome, Italy 1558_

Rebekah stared at the reflection in the mirror, watching as her own blue eyes stared back. Her long blonde hair had been tied up in an elaborate style with intertwining braids. The dress she wore hung off her perfectly, the maroon material oddly appropriate for her. The gold trimming along with the gold necklace and earrings gave her a more regal look, just as she had hoped.

But, it didn't matter. It would never matter. Not really. For the face in the mirror always stayed the same. Same nose. Same mouth. Same eyes. No matter how much she changed her clothes or her hair, she would always just be her, same old Rebekah.

She was never going to change and it was in times like these that she wondered if she was enough. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. All Rebekah knew was that she had lived too long to tell the difference any more. Who was she to know what was important in life any more?

Did it matter who she was, what she looked like?

Would she be doomed to remain as she is forever? Rebekah did not think herself to be ugly or any such thing, but she would always be at a standstill. Never moving, never growing, always in the same place.

She was stuck. For an eternity.

Trapped.

Sometimes Rebekah dreamt of a life where she would live young, grow old, get married, have children. It wouldn't matter whether she was rich or not because her family would be all that mattered to her, just as she would be all that mattered to her family.

Sometimes she doubted that her brothers truly knew what family was.

As she continued to stare at the face in the mirror, Rebekah found herself beginning to hate it. To hate _her. _

_You are not enough. If you were, wouldn't they want you to be with them? But no, you are just a burden. A burden that will last forever… _The thoughts, the doubts, the insecurities, they swirled on and on in her head, filling it with darkness. _None of it matters. You don't matter._

With a sudden burst of anger, Rebekah reached up and began ripping out the pins from her hair. None of it changed anything because she herself could not change. She would forever be useless and nothing she could do could alter that. She gasped as the tears began streaming down her face, hearing the _thump thump_ of each pin as it clattered to the wooden floor.

_Why? Why? Why? Why did she stay like this? Why?_

_Why…?_

And then suddenly there was a familiar presence behind her and another face in the mirror as a second pair of hands covered hers and wrenched them away from her golden locks of hair. She knew with her superior strength that Richard would never have been able to overpower her like that, had she not been so shocked at his unexpected arrival.

For a moment everything was silent as they stared at each other in the mirror. Richard towered over her, his rough hands encased around her deceptively delicate wrists. Rebekah was pulled back into him, her back into his chest. She did not move to get away, only looking at him, utterly still, her tears and sobs suddenly leaving her.

"Stop." He whispered, voice gruff, almost begging. "Please stop." One hand moved from hers and reached across her chest to cup her cheek, thumbing away a stray tear. His other hand lifted her arms to her stomach, holding them against it, causing her to be pulled even more into his strong chest. His kind brown eyes met her blue ones as they stood in front of their reflections. She gazed at him, confused, heartbroken.

"Stop," He said again. "Stop. You are so beautiful, do you understand? You are so very beautiful." It was those words that broke through to her, that made her tears start up once again, made her crumple into him. And it was his strong arms that kept her upright, his kind, gentle thoughtfulness that kept her sane.

Richard turned his face and placed a kiss to her temple, trying his best to keep her grounded before she lost her way completely. He tightened his arms around her, feeling how she trembled, shivering, and her pain palpable. "You matter." He whispered in her ear, knowing exactly what she needed to hear. "You matter."

The next thing he knew, his Lady Rebekah had turned to face him, holding him in her own embrace, her face buried in the soft material of his doublet, fingers tangling into the back of it. She seemed to be holding for dear life, afraid that if she let go she would lose it all. She felt another kiss being placed into her hair and the whispers of 'you matter' allowing herself, even if only for a brief moment, to believe him.

Suddenly, Richard pulled back, and looked into her tear filled eyes, watching as they stared back up at him, desperate. He held her beautiful face in his hands, running his fingers through her mussed hair, and bent down to lean his forehead to hers.

"You matter, Rebekah." It was the first time he had ever referred to her on such intimate terms. "You matter to me."

And then Rebekah's fingers covered Richard's own and her only thoughts were that _she mattered _and that she wanted to stay like this forever.

Eternity did not seem so bad when you looked at it with Richard's eyes.

**That's it for now! I am aware this one was rather short but I actually quite like it this way… I know that the last one was also Richard/Rebekah centric but I promise there will be more klaroline soon enough. I am doing these one-shots by (real) age order so…**

**Anyways, next up Kol and then Klaus ;)**

**Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts!**

**RW**


	5. Kol

**Thank you to beachbumyeahh, bustyasianbeauties (x4), Spongehead, PyschVamp, BlueJean452, chillwithJyl, Thehungergames vampire diairies, Sci-fi Christian and MarsterRoo for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

Part V

Kol

_London, England 1551_

Kol did not get jealous of his siblings; that simply did not happen. He had everything he would ever need or want. And, should he ever want anything else, he would do what any sane vampire would do.

He would simply _take _it.

This was the code by which the youngest Mikaelson brother lived, and he would never change it. You see, unlike his _dear_ little sister, he loved this life, he was made for it and he _thrived_ on it. Yes, he liked excitement, but the vampire preferred to keep his world and his role in it unchanging. So, Kol was not the type to feel envious of anyone, let alone his family.

And then things in his world _had _changed. Elijah, ever-reliable Elijah, had decided to leave them without a word. Klaus, the normally predictable Klaus, had fallen in _love _of all things. And Rebekah, well she seemed to be less of a bother lately.

And Kol began to feel... jealousy.

Things were changing; he didn't like. He didn't need it, nor did he want it. And yet, it still happened. Kol was not so prideful that he could not admit his annoyance in his situation.

He was never jealous for any time before, arrogance he had had, but never jealousy. Why would Kol Mikaelson need to be jealous? He _had _everything… didn't he? And yet the green beast was in him.

He didn't know why he was jealous. He didn't know until it suddenly struck him.

It had been the day of his departure. He had been impatiently waiting for the rest of his things to be packed, simply wanting to leave and go off on his own again; family was just too annoying at times. Then he'd seen something he never thought could be possible.

His brother _in love._

The thought made him shudder. Oh, Kol had known beforehand of his brother's affections, of course, but to see them made them true. At first he had felt nothing but contempt, being dependent on another person was something he had long learned was nothing but cumbersome.

"Come now, love, focus." Klaus had whispered to the formerly human girl by his side. "You must push your mind into his." They were both facing one of the many servants that were now leaving the London Estate, each of whom who had to have their memories wiped.

"I am not sure I feel comfortable doing this to him, is it not wrong?" Caroline asked, wide-eyed as she stared up at her companion, with so _much_ love_. _Kol repressed another disgusted shudder. His brother, on the hand, simply returned her gaze and lifted a hand to her cheek, stroking the side of her face comfortingly.

"I daresay that if he stays as he is, much worse will happen to him." Klaus told her in a low voice that only their kind could pick up. "I have many enemies, sweetheart, and none of whom would hesitate to kill a groom. This knowledge is dangerous… and now you have the power to take it away." He once again faced away from her and instead took stance behind her, his hands going to her shoulders.

_Since when was Niklaus Mikaelson so… caring? _

Kol was starting consider the existence of doppelgängers.

"Now _tell_ him what he knows." Said doppelgänger insisted. Kol rolled his eyes at the dramatics over it all; compelling was something he did on a daily basis, he no longer 'oohed' in wonder at it.

With a sigh, Kol prepared himself to intervene, knowing that Caroline wasn't putting in her all into it. He knew when she was fully set on something, after all he had seen her fiercely determined expression directed at him more than once. She was lacking that now.

He made to go to them, a mocking comment already in mind, when his little sister stepped in. Kol stopped.

"You're teaching her all wrong, Nik!" Rebekah practically scolded, hands at her hips. Klaus suddenly dropped the caring attitude and sent a heated glare towards their sister, who just smirked in return. "You really do not know how to handle a woman, honestly."

"And you do?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, an even bigger smirk on his face. Kol chuckled on the inside, knowing the comment couldn't have been more perfectly placed. For a moment Bekah looked flustered, before she decided to let it go with a simple eye roll. _That's odd, I've never known her to let such a thing go so fast… Perhaps it is only I that has that effect on her…_

"As I was _saying_," she looked pointedly to Nik, "sometimes a little feminine touch is needed. A woman is better at being subtle, and it's the same with compulsion." Rebekah proceeded to take over, causing their brother sigh in annoyance whilst Caroline simply looked on in amusement.

During all of this Kol kept his silence as an unfamiliar feeling bubbled in his stomach. And that is when he realized he was _jealous_. Suddenly, being able to depend on another person had not seemed such bad thing.

They had each other and Kol, well, he had no one. Yes, he was very much aware that he had his siblings, he did not need to be reminded of _that_, but he had never had the same bond that they had with one another. Bekah and Nik, though they would never admit it, truly cared for one another, at least in their own ways. It had been the same with Elijah. Finn… well Finn was another matter entirely. Kol smirked as he thought of his righteous older brother stuck in a coffin. The man's moping had been beginning to bore him terribly.

If there was one thing Kol _did_ loath about the centuries he had lived and had yet to live, it was the boredom. A century was a long time.

So, yes, Kol was jealous and it made him hate being here. It made him hate Nik and that bloody Caroline and Rebekah.

Kol had everything and he had nothing, and he absolutely _hated_ it.

Filled with sudden need to be gone, out on his own once more and away from the center of his hate, Kol turned around and walked out the front door.

He ignored the fact he turned back to glance to Nik and Bekah, the jealousy still deep in him.

**Ok! That's it, for now! This was more of a character study than anything else; I feel like Kol is the least developed character from the Originals so I decided to give a snap at it. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next up Klaus and then, finally, Elijah.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


	6. Klaus

**Thank you to shadowfaxangel (x2), xx-MissM-xx, Thehungergames vampire diaries, Lily94, BlueJean452, Sci-fi Christian, SweetyK, PsychVamp, Lovely Rain Dancer, MarsterRoo and chillwithJyl for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**I just want to preset this by saying I actually started writing this months ago; I just didn't post it until now because I did not want to mess with the whole age order thing I had going… I just wanted to tell you all that because you might find some eerie similarities to a certain episode…**

**Also, apologies for the long wait in between updates. School is becoming a bit much.**

**Disclaimer: TVD does not belong to me.**

Part VI

Klaus

_Dover, England 1553 _

Klaus stormed across the halls, determined. He knew he must look a frightening sight as he brushed past the servants that were wandering the halls, each immediately ducking their head upon sighting him. His anger was not difficult to feel, after all. His doublet was unbuttoned, his undershirt visible, his chin-length locks were frazzled and he looked like he could use a solid few hours of sleep. His eyes, on the other hand, did no convey any exhaustion. No, all they showed were fury.

He finally made to their door, causing him to pause for only a moment. Shaking off his weak hesitation as his anger continued to bubble, he burst into their room, slamming the door so hard a crack ran up it.

She turned her head up to look to him from where she sat on their bed. Her blonde curls were half in her face, but no enough so as to hide her defiant blue eyes. She had her arms crossed in a familiar, stubborn posture. She raised a delicate eyebrow, silently questioning him.

"I have had enough of this!" Klaus bellowed, walking briskly across the room, and taking her by the shoulders roughly. "You _cannot_ keep doing this, Caroline!" He shook her slightly, hands tightening; once he would have worried that he might harm her with his superior strength, now, however, she was no longer the fragile human she had been, but a strong vampire. Sometimes he thought that she was perhaps his equal in all things now. No, she was better.

"It is my choice!" She hissed back, trying to pull away from his incredible grip.

"Not if your choice is _killing _you!" He yelled, forehead to hers, his burning eyes meeting hers. Suddenly, she stopped struggling and they both froze as his worry came out into the open. For a brief moment, everything stopped, and it was just the two of them, stuck in a deadlock.

And then her eyes softened, only slightly, but it was enough to make his anger fade and turn solely into worry. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek, her finger trailing down his chin. She looked sad, so incredibly sad, and it made Klaus crack inside. He wished for nothing more than her happiness.

"Forgive me, I meant not to worry you." Caroline whispered, her hand dropping away from his cheek, falling limp into her lap where she stared at it. Klaus sighed, and sat next to her, staring at her for moment, waiting for her to continue. "I just cannot bring myself to… not after…" She trailed off and immediately Klaus knew why she was doing what she was. He now knew why she insisted on practically starving herself, only feeding because he forced her hand.

She was ashamed of herself, guilty over her little accident with that maid only a month ago.

And yet Klaus was still confused, 'twas not as if the girl had died; they had been able to save her in time. It had been close but they had managed it. Caroline did not become a murderer, so why would she be so wracked with guilt?

"It is not I that must forgive you, love. You must first forgive yourself; the girl is alive and well, you did nothing wrong. You simply followed your instincts. Please, love, stop doing this to yourself, it is not worthy of this." He took her hand into his, sitting close to her side. When she didn't respond and looked away in shame, he suddenly pulled her over and placed her so that she was seated in between his legs, her back to his chest.

He leaned over her shoulder to whisper into her ear.

"Please, love."

It seemed his words broke her resolve as she twisted to look at him with tear-filled eyes. "And what if next time I do more than simply hurt someone? What if I _murder_ them?" She asked, desperate.

"Then I will be there to stop you." He stated, as if it was obvious.

There was silence as they continued to simply stare at one another. Klaus knew Caroline was testing the truth of his words, wondering if he really meant it. She seemed to believe him as she finally nodded, agreeing, and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss.

Klaus' shoulders slumped in relief as Caroline twisted herself back around, leaning back into his chest; she tilted her face so that it was buried in his neck. Klaus let themselves enjoy the intimacy of their position for a moment before her pallid color reminded him of just how long it had been since she had blood; he did not want to wait any longer.

"You must feed." As soon as the statement was out of his mouth, Caroline tensed up; though she had agreed to his demands, it would take her a while to _want _to feed again. It amazed Klaus at how much restraint she was showing, a starving vampire was a dangerous things… to creatures other than him, that is.

In sudden decision, Klaus, unwrapped his arms from her waist and rolled up his sleeve, offering his wrist. It was the ultimate sign of surrender for any vampire, let alone an Original, and there was only person to whom he would show such a sign.

He placed his chin on her shoulder, watching her reactions from the corner of his eye. He saw the disbelief there and then her own decision coming to light in her eyes. She peeked at him, and he nodded slightly, letting her know that this was what he wanted, what he _needed_. He needed to know she was alright, that she would feed.

He watched in fascination as her fangs extended into pearly white points, as he eyes darkened with blood. By any means, such a face should be terrifying, but to him it was beautiful. She was deadly, unearthly, and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

And then she gripped his forearm with her dainty hands and her fangs pierced his skin, and his blood flowed into her mouth. They both took a shuddering breath, alive in the pleasure it brought. She pulled his arm closer and he gave it freely. His hand stroked her cheek as she continued to drink, and he turned his face and presses a fevered kiss to the hollow of her throat, listening to thrum of her now fast-pumping blood. It was in moments like this that the beast in him and the man were one.

It was Caroline, all Caroline, she made him who he was supposed to be. And he loved her for it. So, he would always be there, in one way or another.

The monster loved her. The man loved her. _He_ lovedher.

When she had her fill and her hands began to loosen their grip, Klaus tightened his arm around her waist and pulled his already healing wrist from mouth. He thumbed away the single drop of blood that trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Her smile up at him was languid, satisfied, and full of love.

Klaus simply smiled back and kissed her gently.

He would offer her anything, even his own battered heart.

**Next one will be Elijah's and that will be the very last part of The Stories of Old.**

**Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


	7. Elijah

**Thank you to StefanxKlaus14, Sci-fi Christian, BlueJean452, Lovely Rain Dancer and chillwithJyl for reviewing!**

**This one is what I consider to be short but sweet (and by sweet, I mean bittersweet).**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own TVD**

Part VII

Elijah

_Birmingham, England 1560_

There was only one time when Elijah truly regretted his decision to leave his brother, and the rest of his family, behind. He was hiding in plain sight when he had received the news that crushed his new world.

The news that he was sure would break his already broken brother more than he could take. If he had not lost his way before now, than he would surely do so now. Elijah considered himself to be one of the few who really knew Niklaus, he certainly has been the longest. He can still remember vividly when Nik was but a child, following him around with all the eagerness of a little brother.

But times had changed. _They _had changed.

Niklaus used to follow his brother Elijah, but, as the years had passed, the terms flipped and it was Elijah who followed Klaus instead. It had been like that for centuries, until Elijah could barely recognize the boy Niklaus had once been.

No, that side had been blocked from him. Only rarely showing itself when he spoke to Rebekah. And then, later, Caroline.

And then Elijah learned the possible truth behind his mother's death and he could take it no longer; he left. But he did not go far, after all, someone needed to keep track of his troublesome family. Someone needed to watch over them; their parents had certainly never done so.

Elijah decided to do so, at least for a while, because, though he tried to forget it, they were still his family and he needed them safe.

And the news he had received showed that he was not doing his job.

The Forbes family had been completely slaughtered, leaving behind only two human survivors and Caroline. And Klaus had done the honorable thing for the first time in his existence that Elijah could remember; he had taken away Caroline's pain and let her go.

But, in the process of all of this, Elijah knew that Klaus was in his own pain, a deep pain that would never again heal. It would be just as immortal as its carrier.

And then Elijah got it, that strange feeling that he never expected he would have.

Regret. He regretted ever leaving in the first place. He regretted not being there with his family. But, most of all, he regretted never being able to save his little brother, that little boy that had been Niklaus. That little boy that had followed him around almost reverently.

Elijah was a failure to his family, a failure to himself. And so he felt regret.

And, in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to return to said family. But, then he remembered his mother and recalled why it was he had left in the first place and the homesick feeling was quickly pushed aside.

It was time he put it all aside, for good, he decided. No more hiding in plain sight. No more watching, no more keeping track. A clean break.

That night, Elijah quit his unofficial job as the protector of the Mikaelson family and arranged for a boat to take him elsewhere, anywhere other than England.

And yet, despite all this, when he did finally sail away, the regret still tugged at his heart and he could not help but wonder if Klaus was truly broken.

Elijah could not help but wonder if his brother was as broken as he was himself.

**Ok, guys, that's it. This is the very last one-shot of The Stories of Old and the closing of my story arc in the 1500s. This was a lot of fun to write; I loved being able to explore all the characters like this, so thank you for giving me the opportunity to do so and supporting me in the idea.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who have been following, or have favorite or reviewed this story. It means more than I can tell you.**

**Now, I wish you all a happy holiday season and I hope at least some of you will continue to join me in The Scars Not Seen.**

**Thank you a million times,**

**RW**


End file.
